ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 040
"Father vs Son" is the 40th episode of the series and 87th overall. The duel continues and Trail manages to summon his true ace monster, Blazing Soul Dragon, Trail Blazer Dragon. How will Flash deal with it? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Trail Blazer The duel continues from the last episode.. Turn 3: Trail Due to the effect of "Blazing Soul Dragon, Purgatory Dragon", its ATK and DEF become equal to the sum total of the Levels of the Tributed monsters. The total is 9 ("Purgatory Dragon": ? → 2700/? → 2700). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Flame Spark Dragon" to increase the ATK of all "Blazing Soul" monsters he controls by their individual Levels x100 during the Battle Phase ("Purgatory Dragon": 2700 → 3700/2700; "Blazing Soul Knight Pyronus": 1500 → 1900/1200). Due to the effect of "Purgatory", it negates the effects of all Traps on the field on the turn it is summoned. "Purgatory Dragon" attacks and destroys "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 2600). He then switches "Blazing Soul Knight Pyronus" to Defense Position. On Trail's End Phase, the Pendulum Effect of "Flame Spark Dragon" expires ("Purgatory Dragon": 3700 → 2700/2700; "Blazing Soul Knight Pyronus": 1900 → 1500/1200). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Scholar Ingenium" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Lumino Jaw Dragon" (2300/1600) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Ingenium" to fuse "Flash Heart Dragon" with "Lumino Jaw Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Spiral Vector Dragon" (3500/1500) in Attack Position. Trail activates the Pendulum Effect of "Flame Spark Dragon" to increase the ATK of all "Blazing Soul" monsters he controls by their individual Levels x100 during the Battle Phase ("Purgatory Dragon": 2700 → 3700/2700; "Blazing Soul Knight Pyronus": 1500 → 1900/1200). He then activates the effect of "Spiral Vector Dragon" to target "Purgatory Dragon" and look at the top cards of his Deck equal to the Pendulum Scale of the Pendulum Monster used for its Fusion Monster. If he finds any Pendulum Monsters, then the ATK of the targeted monster will be reduced by 500 for each one. The Pendulum Scale of "Lumino Jaw Dragon" is 5, so he looks at the top five cards of his Deck. He finds "Flash Knight" and "Magna Caster Exitium" ("Purgatory Dragon": 3700 → 2700/2700). "Spiral Vector Dragon" attacks and destroys "Purgatory Dragon" (Trail 3000 → 2200). Turn 5: Trail Trail draws. He then activates "Blazing Soul Draw" to banish up to five monsters from his Graveyard and draw one card for each one banished. He banishes his three "Blazing Soul Fireflies" and "Purgatory Dragon", so she draws four cards. He then activates "Card Exchange" to allow both players look at the top ten cards of their opponent's Deck and add one to their respective hands. Trail adds "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" from Flash's Deck while Flash adds "Blazing Soul Magician" from Trail's Deck. He then Pendulum Summons "Blazing Soul Falcon" (1400/900) and "Blazing Soul Dragon, Magna Breath Dragon" (1800/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Pyronus", "Blazing Soul Falcon" and "Magna Breath Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Blazing Soul Dragon Trail Blazer Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Since "Trail Blazer Dragon" was Tribute Summoned using three monsters, its effect activates, destroying all cards Flash controls and inflicting 200 damage to Flash for each one destroyed. Three were destroyed (Flash .2600 → 2000). He then activates "Double Summon" to Normal Summon again. He then Normal Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacks Flash directly (Flash 2000 → 800). "Trail Blazer Dragon" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates the effect of the "Blazing Soul Magician" in his Graveyard, discarding it to activate "Defense Draw" from his Graveyard, reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and drawing a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Chaos Command Dragon" (As it is a Pendulum Xyz Monster and it can be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck outside of Xyz Summoning as its Rank is within the Scale) (3000/2500) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to the bottom of Flash's Deck. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Flame Spark Dragon". He then Normal Summons "Veil Pixie" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Veil Pixie" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Chaos Command Dragon" attacks "Trail Blazer Dragon". Both monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks Trail directly, but Trail activates the effect of the "Blazing Soul Defender Igniscorch" in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack. He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Trail directly (Trail 2200 → 0).